Experiments with normal and brain-operated monkeys will be continued in an attempt to understand the organization of normal behavior and the nature of its dependence upon neural structures. These will include studies of (a) unit activity in cerebral cortex during perception and learning, (b) attention and learning in inferotemporal operates, (c) visual pattern-reproduction in normal and operated animals, (d) discrimination of human speech sounds by monkeys, (e) neural and behavioral organization of monkey vocalization, and (f) stimulus, reinforcement, species, and neural factors in intersensory transfer of monkeys.